Dbz universe F tales
by kurizafan
Summary: These are tales I do not own universe f deadly chestnut owns it
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Bye kuriza have fun on namek<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta:Shut up i'm going to namek<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Later<p>

* * *

><p>Both space pods took off and zarbon went to frieza<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:good morning Zarbon<p>

* * *

><p>Doderia:Where's kuriza don't tell me he's with that hybrid<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:no he went to namek with vegeta<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:Leave now *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Prince vegeta:i'm going to namek not you galick gun<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:what the heck is going on kuriza you were going to namek *cough* and *cough* vegeta<p>

* * *

><p>Both princes-yes frieza<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon and retarded kirby left frieza alone<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:yuck *sigh* better take a shower<p>

* * *

><p>Maria:here's your pay zarbon<p>

* * *

><p>Maria,Mabel,and anna were watching frieza<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:Uh is that ... a camera<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:you girls are dead<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:hey zarb where's my da-<p>

* * *

><p>Anna:yep that's your dad<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:this is annoying and kuriza better not be with that hybrid<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:dad why I love her<p>

* * *

><p>Maria:Well kuriza go wait for him to finish<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza with different armor on sat in his bubblecar siping wine<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:dad i heard what you said about holly<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:what kuriza no that is not true<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:dad I be right back I got an idea<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza-wait where are you going<p>

* * *

><p>kuriza:shoot score the way we play tonight is what we leave is what we leave behind<p>

* * *

><p>Raku:Grandpa what is he saying<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Gotta get it inside shoot the way we leave behind is what we leave behind it all comes down to this<p>

* * *

><p>Nappa:Yeah same here<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Daneit kuriza slow down<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:this is the last time to get it right its now or never<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza set his cordanates for planet earth<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:where did he go<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:planet earth<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:He's been going there after training and missions since last year<p>

* * *

><p>Maria:hey frieza is there any missions for me to do<p>

* * *

><p>frieza:*blushing* No and stop looking at me like that (muttered pervert)<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Um frieza you ok you look exhausted<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:yeah *cough* i'm fine *cough* see i'm going to train who's in<p>

* * *

><p>'..'<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza left and kept coughing<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:i'll be right back<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon left and got onto his scouter he dialed kuriza's number in<p>

* * *

><p>On planet earth kuriza got holly and took her to his space pod<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:kuriza get back here now something's up with your dad<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Ok come holly dad's gonna be surprised<p>

* * *

><p>Back on frieza planet 86<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:*cough* death *cough* beam *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta:lord frieza are you ok ever since you got here you kept coughing<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:I'm fine *cough* might be dust *cough* from the destruction *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:lord frieza prince kuriza arrived<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:Alright *cough* I'll be there *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:Wow kuriza this planet is amazing do you still have those gifts i gave you<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:yeah I got the outfit it's in my room<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:what about the song<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:sing it everyday that I wouldn't leave<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Hello prince kuriza and Hollyleaf<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:*cough* kuriza what's the surprise<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:since you get mad about me leaving can holly be apart of the elites<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:you mean a fighter *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:yes i'm fast,got train by a namekian,and i can sing<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:ok show me<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:all 3<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza: *cough* yes<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:ok This is the last chance to make it right it's now or never<p>

* * *

><p>Holly ran and beat up Zarbon<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:good *cough* but their is one more thing *cough* can you fly<p>

* * *

><p>Holly:yes piccolo trained me<p>

* * *

><p>kuriza blushed and left with frieza<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:papa you sound sick<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza: *cough* ok i might *cough* be sick<p>

* * *

><p>Jeice:hello kuriza who's the sheila<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:that *cough* sheila is *cough* my son's girlfriend<p>

* * *

><p>Jeice:Lord frieza you should be in the med bay<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:*cough* *cough* *cough* I think i'm gonna puke<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Dad please don't<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza ran all the way to the med bay<p>

* * *

><p>Appule-Lord frieza what's wrong<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza-*cough* I'm sick idiot *cough*<p>

* * *

><p>Appule-Rest here for a while you might have the flu<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza-*pant* me and jeice ran *pant* all the way down here *pant*<p>

* * *

><p>Jeice-Your fast lord frieza faster than burter you can join cap'n group your choice<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza-*cough* Kuriza you are *cough* in charge till I *cough* get better<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza-W-What dad I'm barely here since i'm on missions and training<p>

* * *

><p>Appule-Zarbon he'll help just inform him and retarded kirby<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza-This week and next we stay *cough* here on frieza *cough* planet 86<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:So frieza's sick alright I'll help you kuriza<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:thanks zarb<p>

* * *

><p>Burter:Jeice did you say frieza's faster than me<p>

* * *

><p>Appule-Frieza stay here for 10 minutes i'm getting Zarbon<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes past and Zarbon showed up<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Frieza you ok<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:no<p>

* * *

><p>Maria:Zarbon come on<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:You help me or I'll tell frieza *wink* *wink*<p>

* * *

><p>Maria:fine<p>

* * *

><p>It took awhile to get to frieza's room<p>

* * *

><p>Holly-hey what happened to frieza<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza-he's sick with the flu<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:first we take the armor off and put him in bed<p>

* * *

><p>Holly-I've got to get armor,gloves,boots,and spandex since i'm a elite with kuriza but I'll be back to help<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:Maria stays kuriza comes with me<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:Kuriza *cough* you know what to do *cough* right<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:frieza relax for a while holly will be here<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon and kuriza left and went to frieza's spot in the control room<p>

* * *

><p>Doderia:Kuriza where's your dad<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:sick so prince kuriza's in charge<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Zarbon where do I sit<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:in the bubblechair it's where your dad sits<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:It feels weird sitting in this again plus it smells like wine rosa wine<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:it's a long story about the wine<p>

* * *

><p>Guldo:lord frieza cap'n ginyu like to have a word with you<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:what are you talking about four eyes<p>

* * *

><p>Guldo:prince kuriza<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:who else you idiot and get the cap'n in here we can talk<p>

* * *

><p>cap'n ginyu-Zarbon we lost recoome in a space pod acident<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon-yes so<p>

* * *

><p>Cap'n ginyu-we need a new member someone young<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza:Uh what<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:kuriza would be perfect he's about 13 years old<p>

* * *

><p>Cap'n ginyu-yes frieza and kuriza. frieza because he's fast but kuriza is faster I have a word with frieza once he's better<p>

* * *

><p>Zarbon:yes<p>

Kuriza:cap'n Ginyu wait there is a mission go to yardrat

Ginyu:yes prince kuriza

Ginyu force left meanwhile frieza was asleep when

Burter:Holly no

Holly:why

Maria:shut up frieza is trying to sleep

Frieza:Holly *cough* good you two *cough* out

Holly:dane friez you should rest

Frieza:This sucks

Kuriza:Hi dad

Frieza:*cough* kuriza

Doderia:kuriza I don't care if your a prince but goodbye

Frieza:*cough* I didn't hear that *cough* retarded kirby

Doderia:sorry lord frieza prince kuriza did something to me

Holly:he did not you bafoon leave kuriza out of this

Frieza:*cough* *cough* *cough* Guys shut up and leave cept kuriza *blech*

Kuriza:Holly and Zarbon help my dad into the bathroom

Frieza:Kuriza

Kuriza left to get a syringe for frieza

Appule:Lord kuriza what do you need

Kuriza:a syringe for my dad

Appule:Ok but you guys hate needles for a reason

Kuriza:*sigh* I know please give it to me

Appule:Fine here you go

Kuriza:*gulps* Thanks doc

Kuriza ran down to frieza's room

Zarbon:Frieza please be ok

Kuriza:Zarbon I got it

Frieza:Sh*t *cough* no

Frieza screamed high into his fourth form voice

Kuriza:damnit dad stay still

Holly:you dumbass I got it

Zarbon:F*ck this is it he's gonna puke

Kuriza:yuck dad puke on Zarbon next time ok

Frieza:*nods* Ok just do it

Holly:Bitch slap

Zarbon:thanks holly

* * *

><p>Frieza:Uh what the f*ck just happen<p>

Holly:I bitch slap the crap out of you

Zarbon:Frieza you feel better

Frieza:yeah still feel like sh*t but I can take over

Burter:Cap'n ginyu like to see lord frieza

Frieza:wait ok I'll be there but right now everyone out

* * *

><p>Maria:sup zarb<p>

Zarbon:you bitch frieza is really gonna kill you in fact I'm telling him

Frieza:What

Zarbon:lord frieza maria,anna,and mabel are spying on you with a camera

Frieza:what so they know i'm naked

Zarbon:yes they are hearing it right now

Frieza:Sons of bitches tell them they are killed

Zarbon:yes sir I'll tell you what to do

Frieza:death beam the camera

Zarbon:yes

* * *

><p>Frieza wearing different clothing (Blue long spandex,boots,and black armour) talking about recoome and guldo with ginyu<p>

Ginyu:so you can choose in force doing recoome's pose or your own or not

Frieza:deal

Ginyu:kuriza is also in

Frieza:speaking of kuriza where is he

Ginyu:school he's what 13

Frieza:no 12

Burter:you are fast lord frieza but that can't do

Frieza:wait i'm fast when

Jeice:bloody hell yesterday me and kuriza ran after you

Ginyu:lord frieza your black spandex and armour are ready we also have kuriza's armour ready

Kuriza:father

Frieza:kuriza come with me

Kuriza:dad where are we going

Ginyu-prince kuriza

* * *

><p>Kuriza-Cap'n ginyu i'm a ginyu same for dad<p>

Ginyu-yes your lucky

Burter-yeah alright here you go

Holly-lucky I'm a commander

Jeice-you killed retarded kirby nice move

Zarbon-frieza where are we going

Frieza-we are meeting my father,the armored squadrone,and cooler for camping

Kuriza-cool

* * *

><p>On cooler's ship<p>

Salza-this is gonna surprise your brother mister cooler

Cooler-yes me on the squadrone crazy

Dore-we are so ready

Holly-Comander holly - uh well if it ain't salza you smartass

Salza-why hello to you what do you want

Frieza-holly I can handle this

Dore-hey that's your brother cooler

Cooler-what frieza and why are you and kuriza wearing crappy armor

Jeice-their ginyu's now bitch

Salza-go straight to space hell cous.

Holly-shut the f*ck up

Cooler-Holly why are you with them

Holly-kuriza took me off the planet since he leaves after training and missions

* * *

><p>Jeice-d*cks<p>

Burter-I know cooler's squad are d*cks

Kuriza-guys come we are about to land

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:characters names and ages<strong>


	2. Characters

**Characters**

**Frieza** age 42:lord

**Kuriza **age 13:prince

**Zarbon:**age 35:second in command.

**Holly:age 12**:right hand girl.

**Ginyu force:age 35:annoying idiots**

**Nappa:age 46:elite saiyan**

**Cooler:age 47:leader of armored squadrone**

**Salza:age 23:member of squad**

**Dore:age 49:member of squad**

**Appule:age 18:nurse in med bay**

**King vegeta:age 30:king of saiyans**

**Prince vegeta:age 14:prince of saiyans**

**Raku:age 11:grandson of nappa**

* * *

><p>Next chapter:camping part 1<p> 


	3. camping part 1

Attention everyone my stories might look like this for a while so enjoy and don't question me that won't be important on with the story

* * *

><p>Camping part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza:hello cooler<p>

Cooler:frieza

Holly:um let's go you bitches we don't have all day

Kuriza:*laugh* that's funny but let's go

* * *

><p>Zarbon:the spot looks nice<p>

Frieza:yeah it is (muttered holly's a slut)

Holly heard it and threw Frieza into a giant rock

Holly:fag

Kuriza:holly

Holly:What freaky alien gynotype never watch tfs

Salza:I've had surprise Cooler called himself a prick

Cooler:Well Zarbon's bi sexual

Zarbon:Jeice loves his accent

Jeice:am not

Frieza:Ow

Burter:Lord frieza threw up after being spinned about 10 times

Cooler:Don't do that

Frieza:My head's pounding

Vegeta:Here let me fix that

Frieza:No thanks I'm good

* * *

><p>Everyone was around a camp fire telling stories<p>

Holly:Then the cloud came by and pick me and Goku up

Kuriza:Cool so the cloud is called a nimbus and anyone who has a pure heart can ride

Zarbon:I've got one

Cooler:Ok after you I'm telling one

Zarbon:10 years ago a bear killed everyone who camp here he have a giant scar on it's back and gold fur

Kuriza:dad I'm scared

Frieza:Hey kuriza it's ok

Prince Vegeta:This is gonna be fun

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep not prince Vegeta<p>

Prince Vegeta:this is going to be funny

Kuriza:Holly hey this is cool we get to train like this

Holly:Yeah it raises your pl without getting a scratch

Prince Vegeta:*fake bear roar*

Kuriza:Ahhhh daddy

Frieza sharing a tent with cooler heard the scream

Cooler:Uh what the hell is that

Frieza:Kuriza crying and Prince Vegeta laughing

Cooler:God damnit

Kuriza:*crying* Vegeta why that scared me

Zarbon:What is going on

Holly:Vegeta happened

Frieza:Kuriza your ok

Kuriza:yes but vegeta scared me

Frieza-Vegeta your father ain't here so be good for the week

Prince vegeta-fine

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Holly-I'm tired

Holly heard rustles in a bush and found out it was a bear

Holly-Ahhhh

Kuriza-Holly

Salza-kuriza get back here

Bear-raahhhh

Salza-get back

Cooler-hey frieza sound like your commander is nearly dead

Frieza-same for yours

Salza-dear kami help

Kuriza-death beam sh*t still won't go down help

Frieza-ginyu's come with me

Ginyu force-Yes lord frieza

Cooler,frieza,and ginyu force arrived too late kuriza was nearly dead and the bear went into hiding

Frieza-kuriza holly you guys ok

Holly-*cough*No

Salza-kuriza needs help he tried hard

Frieza-he's going straight to appule holly do you have those beans for healing

Holly-I still have some but take a look at kuriza it got his eye and tail

Blood was dripping off kuriza he wasn't breathing and a apple formed over his eye where the blood was

Appule-frieza you lucky you got him here wasted time he would be in heaven or hell

Frieza-yes i'm going back me and cooler were playing solataire

Appule-once he's awake new armor will be out and I'll call you

Frieza-fine

Jeice-cap'n hope the small boy be ok

Vegeta-I wish he dies

Ginyu-We find out of the death before anyone else

Holly-It's my fault for kuriza

Dore-don't blame yourself why were you out in the forest

Holly-getting berries

Salza-well if kuriza didn't hear you, you would be dead

Cooler-true well I be right back

Zarbon-I wonder where he's going

Cooler found frieza near the waterfall

Frieza-Cooler what do you want

Cooler-remember father took us here at the waterfall

* * *

><p><strong>flashback<strong>

**King cold-boys play nice**

**Frieza and Cooler-yes dad**

**Cooler-tag your it**

**Frieza-woah cooler**

**Cooler-crap hang on here I come**

* * *

><p>end of flashback<p>

Cooler-I push you off the waterfall by mistake you were knocked out for 2 hours

Frieza-yeah I never got revenge on you for that how 'bout now

Cooler-there we go we got you back to normal

Appule-Frieza come here now

Frieza-I'm coming

In the med bay kuriza was awake wearing short sleeve spandex,black shorts,and a tank kind of armor also have ears and wings

Kuriza-Appule what happened

Frieza-you went after holly

Kuriza-papa what's up with my eye

Frieza-Appule the hell is up with my son

Appule-I don't know

?-I do I also have those powers

Appule-commander holly

Holly-kuriza take this

Kuriza-what is it

Holly-remember last summer I sanged and you played the tambourine

Kuriza-yeah

Frieza-uh where did it go

Holly-it went into a necklace

Kuriza-this necklace

Vegeta-*laughs* kuriza's a girl

Kuriza-I had it vegeta everyone wears necklaces

Cooler-*sighs* I'll be back

Cooler went into the same forest holly went

Cooler-damn come out bear i'm alone

The bear came out

Cooler-*fires a death beam* you are dead

Frieza-so zarbon how was last week when i was sick

Zarbon-It went okay

Holly-where is your brother frieza

Frieza-yeah i'll be back

Cooler-go straight to hell

Frieza-cooler I got your back *fires death wave*

Cooler-damnit frieza

Frieza-*growls* why did you come here anyway

Cooler-I don't wanna see my only nephew killed

Frieza and cooler came back

Vegeta-well i'm going to bed

Kuriza-dad can i stay with because i don't trust vegeta

Jeice-I can switch with you

Kuriza-no because one don't sleep with vegeta he pulls pranks on you and two zarbon

Zarbon-hey

Cooler-I'll switch I remember when frieza pulled pranks at your age

Frieza was in his tent until he got a call

Frieza-yes

?-why hello son

Frieza-dad

King cold-tell cooler i'm coming

King cold signed off and frieza was screaming

Kuriza-dad what's wrong

Frieza-nothing

* * *

><p>Next chapter-camping part 2<p> 


	4. camping part2

Universe F camping part 2 I don't own Universe F that is owned by deadly chestnut

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

**Frieza-Cooler**

**Cooler-Frieza **

**Zarbon-this spot looks nice**

**Frieza got thrown into a giant rock**

**Frieza owned count-1**

**Holly-*screams***

**Kuriza-Holly**

**Frieza-Appule the hell is up with my son**

**Holly-I have those powers **

**King Cold-Frieza tell Cooler I'm coming**

**Frieza-*screams***

_now_

Kuriza-Dad what's wrong

Frieza-Nothing go to sleep

The next morning Frieza took Kuriza and Vegeta fishing

Vegeta thinking-Kuriza's sleeping with the fishes now

Kuriza thinking-Vegeta is going to sleep with the fishes

Vegeta reeled his fishing pole into kuriza's tail and threw him into the water

Frieza grabbed Vegeta throwing him into the water

Frieza-*laughs*

Kuriza-Vegeta goodbye

Vegeta-*pushes kuriza under* Nope goodbye

Vegeta didn't know Icejins were fast swimmers and Kuriza grabbed Vegeta's tail pulling him under

Frieza-*jumps in water* Knock it off you two

Kuriza-Dad he pushed me under more likely using me as bait

Frieza-Hey look a fish

Kuriza thinking-Now's my chance

Kuriza jumped onto the fish shooting ki balls straight at it until it grabbed Kuriza's tail making him fall into the water

Vegeta-*shoots ki blast* He's dead

Frieza dived under looking for his son

Kuriza-What the *gasp*

Frieza-Kuriza swim up

Kuriza-I can't I'm stuck

Frieza-Oh crap hang on

Kuriza's tail was wrapped in seaweed and his foot too

Frieza-Death wave

Kuriza swimmed upward with his father on his tail

Meanwhile

Cooler-*sigh* this is boring

Salza-Agreed

Dore-Where's Frieza,Vegeta,and Kuriza

Jeice-Mate they went fishing

Burter-Damn it fish

Ginyu-what's wrong with fish

Burter-We eat it on missions

Holly-Holy crap really

Zarbon-It's true me,Frieza,Salza,and Cooler were on a mission

Cooler and Salza-Don't tell the story

Zarbon-Fine

?-Vegeta don't do that to me ever again

?-Kuriza you nearly drowned

Kuriza-Right dad

Vegeta-Shut it chestnut

Kuriza-Vegeta your a prick

Kuriza took out the tambourine and smacked Vegeta with it

Holly-Kuriza knock it off

Kuriza had the wings and ears back

Cooler-the f**k

Salza-I agree

Zarbon-Woah

Frieza-Kuriza stop

Kuriza-Sorry

Frieza-Hey Cooler dad's coming

Cooler-I heard screaming last night

Vegeta-Might be Kuriza

Frieza-*Sigh* It was me

Zarbon-Well I'm going for a swim who wants to come

Holly-Fine

Kuriza-I'll come

Salza-Count me in

Dore-Same here

Ginyu force-Count us in

Cooler-Fine

Vegeta-Count me out

Frieza-same here

Cooler whisper to frieza-I might bring drinks for us adults to get drunk

Frieza-Count me in

Vegeta-Your a heartless bastard

Later that day

Kuriza-Here I go gun gun rocket *jumps off the waterfall*

Holly-your not Monkey D. Luffy retard

Kuriza-Like I give a damn

Frieza-I think he gotten into the drinks

Salza-So a boy at the age of thirteen drunk

Zarbon-Damn it well ginyu give him your famous attack

Ginyu went to Kuriza blasting a fire ball into his face knocking him out and throwing him in water

Holly-So Luffy wanna try that again

Kuriza-What the hell just happen

Jeice-*Chugs space foster* You got drunk

Kuriza-Damn where's my straw hat

Frieza-Way to much one piece

Cooler-Agreed

Burter-Hey Kuriza it's under water

Kuriza-Oh sh*t *swims under water*

Dore-Who thinks he's not coming u-

Kuriza_*wears straw hat* Found it

Dore-F**k it never mind

Cooler-*laughs and passout*

After a few hours the adults who got drunk had bad hangovers

Zarbon-Jesus what did I do

Frieza-I'm wondering that

Kuriza-You guys got drunk

Cooler-Hell we did

Burter-Frieza did you bring non alcaholic drinks with you

Frieza-Yeah I did bring those

?-*laughs* That was me I made you drunk

Everyone-VEGETA!

Vegeta-Yeah it's me

Holly-How about a nice knuckle sandwich to the face

Frieza-*clears throat* I have something to say last night King Cold me and Cooler's father is coming

Kuriza-Grandpa Cold

Holly-I get a chance to meet the king yes

Salza-Wow madame never saw a female that excited to meet king cold

Jeice-*punch salza* You know who's commanding officer

Salza-My sister Ranch

Cooler-Salza you have a sister

Salza-Yes mister Cooler

Frieza-*laughs*

Vegeta-What's so funny

Frieza-The sky

'...'

Frieza owned count-2

Kuriza-Did anyone notice I still have these wings

Holly-I just did

Zarbon-I'm going into the forest who wants to come

Dore-I'll come

Dore and Zarbon went into the forest

Cooler-Who's placing bets for them never coming back?

Burter-30 bucks on Zarbon coming back

Jeice-90 bucks on Dore and Zarbon never coming back

Ginyu-20 on Dore never coming back

Later that evening Zarbon came screaming back making ginyu and Jeice handing over their bets to Burter

Zarbon-*pant* Dore *pant* is *pant* dead *collapse*

Cooler-Zarbon what do you mean Dore's dead

Zarbon-We've got attacked by the bear

Frieza and holly picked up Zarbon and the group went to look for Dore listening to the directions Zarbon said

Frieza-There he is

Dore was barely alive muttering jerk

Cooler-I'll carry him back

The group went back to camp and went to bed

* * *

><p>Next chapter-camping part 3<p>

Here's a preview

**Dore-The bear attacked me and Zarbon messing up his hair**

**Frieza was still asleep and Zarbon will tell him the story since he lost at rock paper scissors once his master wakes up **

**Kuriza and vegeta-then what**

**Dore-I attacked it with all my strength but I told Zarbon to get help **

**Salza thinking-Where is Cooler **

**Ginyu-Salza what's wrong**

**Salza-Mister Cooler I'm worried about him**

**Ginyu-Relax he has his scouter with him doesn't he**

**Salza-Yes he does**

**Jeice-Cous relax wanna play marco polo near the waterfall**

**Salza-We haven't played that game since we were 12**

**Kuriza-'..'**

REVIEW


	5. camping finally

Camping part 3 finally

* * *

><p>Dore was telling the story from the last chapter<p>

Dore-the bear attack me and Zarbon messing up his hair

Frieza was asleep and Zarbon will tell his master the story since he lost at rock,paper,scissors

Kuriza and Vegeta-then what

Dore-I attacked with all my strength but I was no match.I told Zarbon to get help

Salza thinking-Where's mister Cooler

Ginyu-Salza what's wrong

Salza-Mister Cooler I'm worried about him

Ginyu-Relax kid

Jeice-Salza wanna play marco polo

Salza-Sure

Kuriza-Can I join?

Salza-Yeah

An hour later

Salza-Guys I'm really worried

Ginyu-We can go look

?-*screams*

Salza-Mister cooler

The gang minus Frieza found Cooler with King Cold

Cold-What happened

Zarbon-King Cold lord Frieza is still asleep

Cold-I don't care about him tell me what happened

Cooler-The bear *cough* wasn't dead

Kuriza-Grandpa I've got an idea

Cold-What is it

Kuriza whispered something in his ear

Cold and Kuriza went to Frieza's tent

Cold whisper-You want me to grab his tail

Kuriza whisper-No we just shake him

The two went into the tent shaking frieza making him slap Kuriza in the face

Frieza-D-dad

Kuriza-Son of a bitch that hurt

Cold-Frieza look at what you did to your son

Frieza-Sorry Kuriza

Cold-Frieza go look at Cooler

Frieza-Why?

Kuriza-Dad he got attacked by the same bear that attacked me

Frieza grabbed his shirt and saw Cooler

Cooler-Frieza

Frieza-What happened

Salza-The bear happened

Frieza-I'll be back

Frieza ran into the forest with his squad,the armored squad,kuriza,holly,and Zarbon

Ginyu-Lord Frieza do you feel the energy of the creature?

Frieza-This way

Kuriza-Wait up

Holly-Relax kid we can catch up fast

Salza-Don't fool with the prince commander Holly

Kuriza-Death wave *cuts down trees*

Ginyu-Attack that mother f**ker

The bear got killed

Frieza-*laughs*

Holly-Revenge bitch *kicks bear*

Cooler-*runs into forest* WTF happened here?!

Vegeta-The bear *kicks bear to Cooler*

Cooler-Take that prick *blast bear into oblivion*

Zarbon-I'm officially never going camping again

Dore-Agree pretty boy

The group finish camping and went back to do what they were doing before

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-Fight over space soda


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own shit

* * *

><p>Kuriza walked casually down to a vending machine getting himself a space soda grape flavored.<p>

"My favorite." Kuriza muttered as he opened it.

"Yeah that bitch didn't see it coming." Vegeta talked with his Saiyan friends feline,Jo,and Harold walked into the room where Kuriza was at."Hi onion head didn't see you!" He laughed.

"Hey monkey." Kuriza hissed at Vegeta."What do you want?"

"Prick am I right." Vegeta and his goons laughed and Kuriza flipped out punching him in the face outside the glass."You've got guts to arrive on planet Frieza 79!" Kuriza screamed at the flamed hair boy.

Meanwhile

"Um lord Frieza." Zarbon said nervously.

"What." He said inpatient."I'm busy already Zarbon."

"Um." Zarbon said. Vegeta passed by the window flying down free falling.

"That looks familia-."Frieza said as he saw his own son going at him with his finger ready for a death beam."What the f**k!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Do you want me to stop the fight?" Zarbon ask.

"No let them deal with it." Frieza responded drinking wine.

BOOM!

The room was in smoke Holly and Zarbon coughing with Frieza standing dropping his wine."GOD F**KING DAMNIT!" He screamed."Kuriza your dead!"He added running out of the room with Holly and Zarbon on his tail.

Back with the kids/fighters

"You know you were fun as a punching bag." Kuriza hissed grabbing Vegeta's hair."It's sad to say good by-." He stopped short when he heard his name.

"Kuriza." Frieza said. Kuriza looked over seeing his father standing there with Holly and Zarbon behind him."You ow me an explanation" He added.

"Come here you two." Zarbon said picking the two up by their tails.

Vegeta was in a healing pod and Kuriza was in trouble with his father.

"But dad." Kuriza started getting slapped by Frieza."But nothing." Frieza said getting a punch back.

A full on fight happened. Kuriza kicked his father in the face getting a bitch slap by Frieza. Kuriza countered with a death wave scratching Frieza's chest and face. Frieza used a death beam through Kuriza's tail making him collapse.

"I'm s-sorry." Kuriza wheezed weakly."P-please forgive me."

Frieza staggered over to Kuriza collapsing."I forgive you but why did you start fighting with Vegeta?" He question.

"Um Vegeta called me an onion head and said that you didn't love me and disown me." Kuriza answered tears coming to his eyes.

"That little mother f**ker." Frieza muttered trying to stand.

Zarbon walked in seeing the two on the floor."Jesus Christ!" Zarbon yelled running over to them."What happen?" He asked.

"Um." Kuriza started looking at Frieza giving him a _help me out _look.

"Nothing Zarbon." Frieza quickly said getting over to his bed."Can you help me and Kuriza out?"

"Um sure." Zarbon answered picking up Kuriza and placing him on Frieza's did the same with Frieza.

"Thanks Zarbon." Kuriza muttered drifting to must be exhausted. Zarbon wondered. Frieza fell asleep with Zarbon putting the covers over both of them.

Kuriza moved his head over to Frieza biting his tail. AIE! Frieza thought as the pain went through him but stayed asleep.

* * *

><p>Done with this chapter<p>

I am allowing requests for any chapter you want and character in the you hadn't checked out my new story dbzwarriors in elementary 1st grade go check it out.

Don't forget to review.

There might be a next chapter so until then chow bitches!


End file.
